


书房使用手册(上)

by ganche



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche
Kudos: 11





	书房使用手册(上)

壹

郭家的春凳是专门找老手艺人定制的，足有两人宽。上面浇了暗红的漆，平日里摆在书房众多桌椅下，并不起眼。  
师父不打别人，只打老二。  
这是平日里师兄弟之间流传开来的一句话。  
轻则掌嘴，重则挨藤条甚至板子。张云雷在郭德纲身边，也不是那么好过。  
只是外人终究不好干涉什么。师父罚徒弟，姐夫教训小舅子天经地义。  
却苦了张云雷那副细皮嫩肉的身子，往日家里父亲宠着，母亲哄着，到了他老郭的府上却被姐姐姐夫严格拘着。往日里学艺或有什么不规矩的，姐夫只是在书房动动戒尺，他便能老实上个把月。

郭先生在书房里挑挑捡捡，终于摘下了一朵最大的玫瑰。平日里张云雷在书房里精心浇灌，像先生护他一样呵护着那株幼苗。上周末，终于结了一串串殷红的小伞，每次张云雷早上打开书房的门，都直奔它而去。  
先生却将它连同枝干折了下来，花瓣上甚至还有今早张云雷浇下的水珠。  
郭先生捋下一片花瓣，递到张云雷嘴边。  
“抿着”  
精心浇养的花儿被那个人随意的蹂躏，就像自己被那个人自小养大，却又在掌中任意折辱。开的再美，主人需要的时候，它却也得被终结生命。残枝扔在地上，踏进泥里。  
是存了心要罚他。他还是想问，那么美的花儿，折了不心痛吗?  
他合了眼睛，衔了那枚花瓣，  
罢了，既然一切都是他的，报应也会报他身上了。

他闭着眼睛，感到黑色水裤被粗暴的撸到了脚踝，亵裤也被一并扯下扔在地上。如此一来下半身儿便只穿了白袜子同那布鞋。两条光溜溜的白腿又细又直，中间隆起的臀部更是曲线饱满，像诱人的桃子。  
戒尺破开风声向张云雷身后砸去，屁股上立刻深深的凹陷下去又弹起来，身后像被油泼了一样滚烫的疼。张云雷死死抿住花瓣不让自己喊出来，豆大的汗水滚滚而下，滴到春凳的缝隙里。  
张云雷的一双脚在空中踢得左摇右晃，又被两帮人脚面向下绷直，紧紧绑死在凳子上。  
疼，好疼。  
他每次都以为自己要被打死了，那个人却还是给他留了半条命。那个人不管他如何，都使足了力气往臀上抽，可怜的臀上已经青青紫紫，连大腿上也是高肿一片。  
张云雷抱紧了春凳的边，忍住一声又一声的痛呼，终于还是咬破了那一朵花瓣，碎屑混着涎水挂在嘴边。  
臀上像过了油锅一样，下肢疼的不像是自己的了。旁人想要劝却也劝不得，都被关在了外面，同书房内的惨象隔绝了。伶俐些的下人都跑去寻姐姐，生怕出了人命。

郭先生却停了下来，他把玩着那株缺了一瓣的花。花的香气同喉咙里的腥甜和在一起，张云雷只觉得阵阵眩晕。

郭先生慢慢踱步上前。旁人走上前来给张云雷的腿松了绑，劈开他两腿，分着按在凳边上。  
他的血液直往上涌，再顾不得面子，死命挣扎。两腿间的风光一览无余，小雀儿软软嫩嫩的垂着，生的极漂亮，白嫩精致。  
下人还在旁边看着呢。他仰起脸，泪水直直划过面庞。  
“爸爸，我的亲爸爸，我再不敢了”  
终于还是求饶了。  
“别啊，儿啊，别记吃不记打”，先生用手指掸去根茎和小刺上的泥土，走到他大敞四开的身后。

被撕裂绞烂的疼痛。  
凸起的尖刺穿过柔软的肉壁，又长驱直入进幽谷。  
下人退到一边。小人儿缩在凳子上一动不动，像是睡着了一般。  
郭先生拢了手指，一路从后腰抚上他瘦削的脊背，抚上他脑后的毛儿，乌黑的头发从他指缝间溢出来。张云雷头低垂着，发出了一声小动物受伤般的哀鸣。

米色的帷幕缓缓落下，下人退了出去。  
郭先生动动手指，大一号的裤腰滑到地上，他将早已挺立多时的塞进张云雷口中……

贰

他颤颤巍巍的站起来，将薄薄的居家裤提了上去，小心翼翼的不让布料摩擦到身后肿胀的伤口。  
内裤已经湿的不能要了，被师父勾着一角扔到了垃圾桶。这回儿关了书房的灯，二人准备离开。  
他窥了一眼师父，靠到他面前，将手臂搭上师父的肩膀。郭先生没有避开他如此亲密的举动，背过手穿过花园，走向主楼卧室。  
张云雷在后面跌跌撞撞跟着，却不敢把步子迈的太大

“慢点，爸，爸爸……您慢点”他嗫嚅到。  
他能感觉到下面含着的精液，几乎要随着颠簸流出来，想起可能的后果，他几乎要哭了。  
雷霆雨露，俱是君恩，  
师父每次都命他含着不准溢出来，否则后果显而易见——在地下室用私处吞下一个又一个绳结，他不想再有第二次了。  
师父不为所动，大步流星往前走。  
他只得尽量维持着平衡，亦步亦趋的跟上。  
到了大厅，师父停了下来。  
师父房间在三楼，他在一楼。  
原本张云雷房间也在三楼，起床气大，家里没有人敢打扰。自从他失足受了伤，为了方便走动，才搬到了一楼。  
客厅没开灯，一片幽暗寂静，一道月光从客厅的窗户洒进来。  
他抿着嘴站在餐桌前，怀着恐惧和不安慢慢地将裤子褪到膝弯。他背着光站着，月光覆满了饱满的臀部，两条光滑细腻的腿被映的雪白。  
大腿根干干净净，他松了一口气。郭德纲的手在他的臀腿间摩挲，翻山越岭，感受着年轻男孩特有的滑嫩。张云雷的呼吸越来越沉重，渐渐沾上了色情的气息。  
郭德纲随即抚上他的臀尖，在红肿的皮肉上画着圆，  
“改天给它上面添点彩”  
张云雷心向下一坠。  
郭德刚捏捏他肉肉的小脸，  
“睡吧”


End file.
